


She had always know.

by k8tmate



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8tmate/pseuds/k8tmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Cory's 25th birthday she finally realised it. Well not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She had always know.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Cory saying Topanga doesn't let Cory wear the ring from Shawn.

On Cory's 25th birthday she finally realised it. Well not really, she had always know, but it was Cory's 25th birthday when she had to excuse herself from the dinner table to hid in the bathroom because of it. It was Cory's 25th birthday when her heart hurt and she felt sick. Cory wasn't in love with her, he loved someone else, he loved Shawn. 

Shawn had joked with Cory as he handed his gift that he couldn't wait to see him 'light up like a little elf' and Cory just fondly rolled his eyes. Topanga awkwardly watch the exchange not understanding Shawn's joke. She pretended to focus on Riley who was playing with her peas. Topanga's idea behind invite Shawn around for Cory's birthday weekend was that someone, who was older than 5, could keep him company while she was working then look after Riley when they went out for a romantic meal. Instead they were at home eating cheap pizza that she was convinced to pick up on her way home from work and feeding Riley mushy peas. That was Shawn's job for the night.

She watched Cory's face 'light up like a little elf' as he opened the small box from Shawn.

"Oh Shawnie." He said in a tone that shouldn't fill Topanga with jealously but did. "Are these friendship rings?"

Topanga looked at the contents of the box and saw two white gold bands. She felt sick. She watched Cory put one of the rings on his own finger squishing the wedding ring further down his knuckle and then put the other on Shawn's finger for him. Like a groom who for his bride, like he had done for her. She had to leave she couldn't handle the way Shawn smiled at Cory, like their relationship was precious and needed to be cherished, or the way Cory's fingers lingered on Shawn's hand and he softly brushed his thumb against Shawn's knuckle. 

Topanga was waiting for Cory to come in to the bathroom to check on her. That was all she needed then she could go back to her simple life. All he needed to do was leave Shawn for a few minutes and come and see if she was okay. Then she would ignore the secret looks he shared with Shawn, she would ignore the looked in his eye when people mention Shawn, she would even ignore the way he tenderly put a ring on Shawn's finger. But he didn't check on her. Half an hour later he was still sitting in the kitchen with Shawn playing with Riley.

"Shawn?" She said softly as she sat down. Her eyes were filled with tears but she tried it hid it from the two boys.

"Yeah." Shawn replied, when he looked up and saw Topanga he didn't look surprised at her state, in fact he looked like he was expecting it. 

"I need you to leave." Cory stood up as soon as she said this.

"What Topanga? No way!" He yelled making Riley's lip quiver. 

"Cory this isn't up for discussion." 

"Are you insane? He's leaving tomorrow anyway, it's 12 at night, you can't kick him out." 

"It's okay Cor. I'll figure something out." Shawn said as he tenderly place a had on Cory's arm. Topanga had to look anyway. 

"Shawnie it's not okay. She can't just kick you out. What are you doing Topanga?" Cory was almost in tears now. His face softened and he looked Topanga in the eye. 

"How could you do this to him?" Cory whispered. This should of made Topanga stop, she knows now that she should of thought about the way Shawn grew up and what his two best friend kicking him out would do to him, but it didn't.

"It's fine Cor, really. My friend robbie live a few blocks away and I had to go see him before I left anyway." Shawn said as he quickly gathered his few items ready to leave.

A few nights later Topanga asked Cory to take of the ring. He did it without protest but she knows he now keeps it on a chain and hidden under his shirt. Cory doesn't ask what caused Topanga to kick Shawn out and they both know it's better if he never does.

Shawn didn't get in contact with them for months after that. Topanga knew that it was the longest Cory had gone without talking to Shawn. Even when they didn't see each other for almost a full year when Riley was born they spoke regularly over the phone or through email. On Topanga and Cory's 6th wedding anniversary a small package arrived containing a small black notebook filled with poems. Their was no indication that it was from Shawn other than they knew his hand writing. That night Cory read them to Topanga as he played with her hair and that night Topanga pretended not to notice the absent look in her husband's eyes. 

They didn't hear from him again untill Riley's birthday when he sent some money and a card explaining he wasn't sure what she would like and if the could pick something for him. That's what it was like, a necklace on Topanga's birthday, a watch on Cory's, sometimes a card telling telling them what he was doing and where he was. After a full two years went by on Cory's 27th birthday he sent Cory a wallet that arrive a day early and Cory received a email addressed to Topanga and him from Shawn.

Mostly Shawn just talked about the places he had been since they last saw him. He said that he had spent 2 week in Europe and had met up with Angela, this surprised Topanga considering she hadn't spoken to Angela since her and Shawn officially broke up only because Angela stopped emailing. Mostly he talked about a lot but nothing at the same time. She hadn't seen Cory this happy in a while

Topanga was working Christmas Eve that year when she got a call. It was Shawn.

"Why didn't you just call the house?" She asked after Shawn apologised for calling her work.

"I didn't want to risk talking to Cory." He told her, his voice filled with shame. 

"Oh."

"I need to say sorry, for everything." He whispered to her. Her heart broke.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Things just happen." Topanga knew Shawn loved Cory an she knew Cory loved Shawn but she knew that neither if them knew the other loved them. "He loves you too you know?"

"No he doesn't."

"Shawn I promise you. I didn't kick you out because you loved him. I kicked you out because he feels the same way and I couldn't watch that. I couldn't see the love of my life in love with someone else." 

"Topanga..." Shawn started to protest.

"Please Shawn. Believe me."

"Why are you telling me this then? Why do I need to know he feels the same way but nothing will ever happen?"

"Well why did you get set me and Cory up if you loved him?" Topanga was almost yelling and getting strange looks from her co workers.

"Because I wanted him to be happy!" Shawn did yell. 

"Come over for Christmas. That will make him happy.Where are you?" Topanga asked him, not wanting to fight with him anymore.

"About four hours away."

"Great if you leave now you'll arrive just in time for dinner."

"Okay." He responded in a defeated tone before hanging up. She quickly text Cory telling him to make dinner for one extra because a friend was coming over. He didn't ask who and Topanga was glad it would be a surprise for him. She hoped that she wouldn't regret inviting him over but even she could admit that she missed Shawn's presence and she was glad to be able to see him again.

Shawn arrived about 20 minutes after Topanga did. Cory leaped on his friend and practically melt into his embrace and as much as this picture hurt her she couldn't help but smile at the fimlarity of it, feeling like she was sixteen again. Eventually they broke the hug and Shawn gave Topanga and Riley a quick awkward hug. 

"You look good Shawn." Topanga told him and he did. He had grown his hair out a little but it was still shorter than it ever was in high school but longer than it was in collage and when she last saw him and his clothes fit him better than they ever had.

"Thanks, you too." 

Cory and Shawn talked all through dinner, mainly Cory telling Shawn all about teaching and Shawn interjecting his opinions every now and then, Shawn then told Cory about all the places he had been and the people he had met. Cory was fansinated by Shawn's stories as usual.

"I've read all your article's Shawnie." Cory said over desert.

"You have?" Topanga and Shawn both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I loved the one you did in Hawaii." Cory tells him smiling fondly.

Shawn was gone the next morning. He had left two presents wrapped under the tree with some money, to buy a gift for Riley. 

Cory pretended that he was okay the entire day but Topanga knew the truth. She had always know.

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this I was thinking about Topanga in the episode Seven the hard way. So she may seem a bit ooc.


End file.
